Hermione The Goddess
by gelphiefluff and ginnydramia
Summary: on hermione's birthday she finds out that she is the daughter of Zeus and a camenae named Althea she must keep this a secret or be capruted by Voldemort. she gets to meet Zeus and her mother along the way. rated mature for talk of rape.


Hermione woke up happy today was her 17 birthday she went into her own bathroom and didn't look into the mirror I knew her hair would be a mess. She got into the shower and spent about 45 minutes in there before she got out. She looked into the mirror and screamed her entire body had changed while she was asleep. Her once frizzy brown hair was now long and blonde that and went down to her knees, her skin which used to be slightly tanned was now very tan. She was 5'6 when she went to bed, now she was 5'11, my once B breast are now DD's, my eyes that we once brown were now ice blue.

She quickly got dressed and went back into her room, and then went downstairs. She had packed the night before because she was going to Grimulds place to see Harry and everyone else. Maybe she could ask Dumbledore if he knew why her appearances had changed so suddenly. She went into the kitchen her parents weren't home as usual. They worked till 9 tonight and since she was apperating to Harry's at noon she would leave them a note, she looked at the clock and say that it was 6 o'clock so she summoned her trunk using wandless magic

She had always been a gourmet cook. So she decided to make duck in a red wine sauce, grilled asparagus and a large black and bleu salad with homemade balsamic vinegar dressing. And would bring it as a gift for everyone, she had also packed a large sum of money for shopping. Although most didn't know this she was very rich. She was related some nobles but I didn't flaunt it like others would. She decided to bring 6 different kinds of red wines. For dessert she made chocolate cake with fudge icing and homemade vanilla ice cream.

When she had finished it was time to leave she had already sent her trunk to headquarters an hour ago. She balancing all the trays of food and apperated to headquarters. She opened the door and went into the kitchen she saw Mrs. Weasley and asked her for some help. She saw that I was carrying something and went to help her. She told her that she had made dinner her treat. She told her what she had made. She thought it sounded delicious.

It was then that she realized her features had changed. She asked why she looked so different. She responded that I didn't know. She then asked where Harry and Ron were. Mrs. Weasly said they were in Ron's room playing wizards chess.

She went up the stairs and sat down next to Harry and said hi. He looked at me like the didn't know me. She told him to relax, it's just me Hermione. He asked "what she had done to herself?" I woke up this morning like this was her response She then asked if he knew what day it was. He didn't know. She was hurt, and said it's my birthday today. He was shocked, I'm sorry Mia I completely forgot. It's okay since you have to find a way to kill Voldemort all is forgiven, but you owe me a birthday gift when this is over.

He said of course whatever you want. We then went on to discuss different ways to kill Voldemort. She suggested that luring him into a trap and killing him there. We decided that would be too dangerous. She asked Harry if he knew if Dumbledore was going to be here tonight he said that he probably would be.

It was time to eat, she told Mrs. Weasley to go sit down I would serve tonight. She told everyone that she had made dinner tonight. She showed them the wines she had brought. They all tried her cooking and enjoyed the food she told them she had been cooking since she was little, that she had been going to cooking school every summer since she was 10. Severus said that she had good taste in wine she told him she'd been drinking since I was 5. She had lived in France from birth until she got her letter from Hogwarts. Her parents moved us to England while she was at school.

Apparently they knew nothing about me, since they never bothered asking. There are some things in my past that will still haunt me today that's when it happened I had the flashback the one that had haunted me since I was little, it was of **him**. I knew what to do I closed my eyes and breathed in my nose and out my mouth no one seemed to have noticed but I had wrong I let my barrier down and Severus had seen the flashback though I didn't know it.

Finally I calmed down and forced cheerful smile and asked who wanted dessert. I said a spell in my head to clear the dishes. Then I got the cake and ice cream ,the cake was decorated it had the word happy birthday Mia on it. Unlike most people I never celebrated my birthday every year I would make a cake that said happy birthday Mia on it. There were also roses and other flowers made of icing.

I cut the cake up and served everybody then I served myself no one seemed to notice the writing and I was relieved I have always had a tradition on my birthday I would go on a shopping spree. I finished my piece of cake thought the spell again and then put the dish away. I went to sit on the front porch the grass was brown and dying. I thought how nice it would be for it to rain to prevent the grass from dying, to my surprise it started to rain.

I went inside, and found Dumbledore and asked if I could speak to him in private. We went into the study I told him what had happened this morning. He said that he knew what was going on. He had known for a while he said that you the daughter of a Camenae named Althea and Zeus. You can cure diseases; you can control the weather and the clouds., you will have access to his chariot, and lightening bolts. You are also more aware of your surroundings.

Another thing is you will have access to his oracle Dodona and you will be able to tell the future. I was stunned, but the thought of her being related to both a Greek and a Roman god and goddess was amazing, Dumbledore left me to think.

Severus' POV

Dumbledore looked around and saw Severus and told him he had told her and Severus nodded. He was deep in thought he had no idea why but he was suddenly drawn to Hermione and he new it wasn't her new look. What he had seen in her thoughts was frightening. Had she actually been raped when she was young it's no wonder she doesn't talk about her past.

He walked by the study and saw her sitting there alone he tried to see what she was thinking but she had her mind blocked. He studied her, she really had changed there was now not a flaw about her. When he saw that she was getting up he quickly walked away and out the front door.

Hermione's POV

I sat there thinking about what Dumbledore had just said. I highly doubted that he would lie to me about something like this. I thought about the chariot I was about to receive. It was suppose to be the fastest chariot ever made and I would have it, then I realized I could help the out come of the war. I then felt someone watching me, I closed my eyes, and saw that it was Severus. I had started calling him Severus in the middle of my 6th year, though he didn't seem to mind.

I ignored him, if he wanted something he could come ask. I decided not to tell Harry and Ron about what I had learned just yet. When I got up I felt that Severus had left. I started to fell woozy, so before I hit the floor I imagined clouds keeping me from hitting the ground.

If anyone had looked in the study they would have seen me floating on clouds in the center of the room, but thankfully no one did. I left to go to get ready for bed, I was not sharing a room with Ginny anymore. I had gone to Victoria Secret early this morning since I didn't have any bras that fit me. I had bought 9 new night gowns one was a rich green, one a deep red, one was blue and black, one was tanned, one was a midnight blue, one jet black, one was light purple, one was dark purple, and one was pink.

I chose to wear the midnight blue, I went into the bathroom and drew a bath. The water was now the right temperature so I got into the bath. I began singing, I actually had a very lovely voice. I was in a band. And as an initiation ritual I got a tattoo it was of a dagger that had a green snake with ruby eyes dripping blood. I had used magic to make it move so now it dripped blood. It was on my left ankle.

After the water turned cold I got out it was about midnight. And went back to my room. I putting on the midnight blue night, night gown and got into bed. I fell asleep instantly, I had a horrible nightmare. I was trapped in a dark room and there in front of me was the man that had raped me when I was 8, he was coming closer he was laughing. I got away although I knew deep down I would never be safe. He always found me one way or another. I woke with a start I must have been screaming in my sleep bacause my throat was now throbbing.

It was around 8 o'clock when I decided to get up I put my green robe and went downstairs to get something to eat and smelt something wonderful. I went downstairs and got a glass of water a chugged it down. I was still shaken from the dream. I got a plate and took 3 pieces of bacon and went to sit down. Suddenly I was aware I was being watched I looked around and saw out of the corner of my eye that it was Severus.

Once I finished eating I cleared my plate and then I went back upstairs and got my stuff ready to take a shower I went into the shower I washed my hair and my body then I got out and brushed my teeth I brought my clothes into the bathroom. I decided to wear a pair of skin tight faded jean shorts, and a black tank top. I put on my makeup not that I needed it anymore I realized that my appearance was now flawless. I magicked my hair dry and then made it into curly. . I got all my things together and left the bathroom and began singing Pedestal.

I went back downstairs still singing. I wished I had brought my guitar I decided to go get my guitar. I went into my room and started to tune my guitar then I started playing a few songs and singing to them. I sang some songs I wrote like Did You Notice, Where Were You When I Needed You, I'm Giving In, and A Blessing and a Curse. I decided to go downstairs and play my guitar on the porch. What I wasn't expecting is to find Harry, Ron, Fred, and George listening at my door when I opened it. They looked at me I said "what"? They asked if that was me singing I said "yes."

I took my guitar and went downstairs and onto the porch. I started singing and playing the song Daddy by Jewel, then I sang Pieces of you, also by Jewel. Then I started playing some other songs me and my band wrote like Why Do You Pretend, Soul Searcher, and In the End. I was so absorbed in my own world I didn't realize that half of the Order was watching and listening to me play I had my legs stretched out so you could see my tattoo. I had given myself another it was on my arm it was the goddess Althea she was wearing a white dress. When I finished my last note people started clapping I blushed I really didn't know they were there I don't think I am as aware of my surroundings as Dumbledore said I was. I turned and smiled and flashed my pearly whites, and did a little bow.I asked what was for dinner they said lots of hot wings and bleu cheese dressing I then went back inside.

We heard a knock on the door a minute later, I answered the door. There on the front step was the last person I thought I would see. There dripping wet and bleeding was Draco Malfoy and his mother. I quickly preformed a healing spell. I told the both of them to come inside. I lead them into the kitchen and said "look what the cat dragged in."

Some raised there wands I expelliarmused there wands were to me. I turned to the two Malfoy's and sasled them what they were doing here. They said they didn't want to be death eaters and they wanted to stay here. All of a sudden I took over it was like the goddess inside of me was now in charge. I told them that first we were going to have to give them vesserium to verify there loyalties I asked Severus if he had any he said he did. Severus got me some and I went to interrogate them, they were both clean.

I said they were not to leave this house for any reason. Draco stared at me he asked who I was. It's Hermione I said, confused. Then I thought he hadn't seen me since I have changed. I told them that Malfoy would be in the room on my right and you Mrs. Malfoy will be in the room on my left. I went to my room and got out my guitar I started to play again.

I sang Daddy again, and Faking My Own Suicide, then I played Soul Searcher, and No Place To Hide. I was in the middle of writing a song when I felt like someone was watching me from behind my door I saw it was Malfoy. I then wandlessly opened the door, he was there his mouth was half open.

I asked if he wanted something, he said nothing so I got my stuff ready for my shower and left. I went into the bathroom and did my normal bathroom rituals, when I was done I to get my chariot and my lightning bolts today. I put on one of my nighties it was the green one. I went downstairs and made 3 cheesecakes one was a chocolate, mocha, and one was a vanilla bean. I made a raspberry purée and homemade vanilla ice cream. I started to sing Voodoo Doll by Fergie. I apperated home and brought all my wines which ranged from chardonnay to port and everything in between.

I had just set the table and everything was on it I called everyone down. When they got there I told I told them I made dessert and put all the wings on the table and showed them there choices of wines for dessert once everyone finished dinner.

I brought out and served the desserts to everyone what they wanted, then took a small piece of mocha for myself. There was a knock on the front door and I answered it and saw that it was my chariot and I ran to it. I yelled for Harry and Ron to come out they did and when they saw the chariot they gasped. I asked them if they wanted a ride they said they did. I decided to tell them what Dumbledore told me, they were shocked.

I went to bed once we got inside I was very tired. I had a dream he was raping me again I knew he was coming now he had raped me since I was 8 and he still found a way to get to me and do it again. He took a knife and stabbed me I started to scream as the blood started to gush from the wound. I felt someone shaking me awake. When I finally woke up I saw that it was Severus. How he got through all the barriers I had around my room I didn't know. But what freaked me out was that I was bleeding in the same place he stabbed me. Right above my left breast I healed it quickly. When I looked up I saw that his face was full of concern. I told him it was just a nightmare and that I have them all the time.

He still seemed worried I asked him how he got though all of my wards he said that it was hard. I told him that I would be fine it about 5 minutes I told him to go so I could take an early shower. He left and I decided that since we were probably going to get our school letters today. I then went and took a long hot shower

I wore a pair of black shorts and a green tank top so you could see the tattoos. I made breakfast, I made scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and waffles from scratch, homemade french toast, homemade donuts, homemade orange juice, and a raspberry coffee cake.

When I was finished Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Severus, Ginny, Draco, Cissa, and Remus were at the table already eating. We talked about what we were going to do when we got out of Hogwarts I wanted to be a healer, Ron and Harry wanted to be aurors. Then I saw that there was an eagle flying toward the window I opened it with wandless magic again. It flew right in front of me I took the letter it said,

_ Dear Hermione_

_This is Zeus and Althea we wanted you to know that you are welcome on mount Olympus anytime you want. We will look forward to seeing you all of the 12 great Olympian gods would love to meet you. As you probably know the eagle is your bird. This is a gift to you from your mother Althea her name is Annabelle and she will always be there with you. I also see that you now have my chariot I trust you with it._

_Please don't hesitate to ask for anything I will try and help you as best I can. I hope that you will write back to me._

_Love_

_Your father Zeus and Mother Althea_

Once I was done reading the letter I realized that there was another owl in front of me I took the letter and read it, it said

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been made Head Girl this year at Hogwarts. Some of your responsibilities will be organizing dances, prefect meetings, planning Hogsmead visits, and patrolling the halls at night._

There was another letter it had the school supply's list.

_1 advanced DADA book_

_1 set of potion books grade 7_

_1 book of advanced charms grade 7_

_1 advanced book of transfiguration grade 7_

_1 set of dress robes_

We would have to go to diagon alley for all of these things. I got my purse and made sure I had my money they left an hour later. I went on my own to get my new uniform my old one doesn't fit anymore. I went into a jewelry store and got myself a necklace that had rubies on it. I left after that and went to get my books for school.

Then I went to get some ice cream after that I went into the Quidditch shop that I knew that Harry and Ron would be. I was right I decided that it was time I learned to fly a broom so I bought the newest broom, a firebolt 7001. I bought it then, asked them if they would teach me how to fly ,they said they'd teach me how to fly when we got home.

We left and went home shortly after that. They taught me how to fly I could fly very well after about 2 hours of them trying to teach me. We went into the houses I has a Ruben for myself and a grilled cheese for both of them. I was still holding my new broom when Draco walked in he looked from me to the broom and back again. He asked me where I got the broom I told him I bought it for myself. I told him I was one of the many birthday gifts I bought myself. He said he didn't know it was my birthday I told him it wasn't it was 3 days ago. I never celebrated my birthday; I would go on a shopping spree on my birthday every year.

Then I turned to Harry and Ron and showed them the jewelry I bought. He asked me were I got the money? I said I am the queens niece and I happen to be richer that you, I just don't flaunt my wealth. I tried to get the necklace on but was having trouble with the clasp.

I asked Harry to help me and he did I decided that to make a simple dinner tonight. I would make chicken enchiladas and chicken quesadillas, salsa and mexican rice.

When I was cutting up the chicken I accidentally sliced my finger. I let out a long string of cuss words before I healed myself. I sang the song I made up Did You Notice it was a very sad song. I was in the middle of singing when I felt that someone had entered the room without ever turning around I said hi Draco.

He also didn't know how I knows it was him without looking up. I went back to cooking. He asked me where I learned to cook I told him a little of everywhere. I put the enchiladas in the over and then turned around. I was wearing my favorite apron, it said I may be a louse cook but I give a great blow job, Draco laughed upon seeing this. When they were done I took off the apron and set the table again wandless magic is great I thought.

I called for everyone and they came running, apparently they like my cooking. I had temporarily taken Mrs. Weasley place as cook. I think she appreciates that she doesn't have to cook since there were so many people. I however loved making food for a crowd. We all went to bed after dinner. I had the same nightmare again. Only this time there was no one that woke me up. He was raping me over and over again and he took a dagger and cut an S for Stanley on my stomach.

I woke up screaming again, he's coming for me and there is nothing I can do. Since I was up I took a shower. It was 3 am so I took a long shower and got dressed. I wore black leather pants and a green tank top so that you can see my tattoo I got myself another one while I was in Diagon Alley this on was on my hand it was of an angel. I painted my nails and bewitched them so that they changed colors depending on my mood.

It was now 4 am and I made myself a BLT since I was hungry. I magic the whole house clean. I went back upstairs and packed and then put them by the door. I started to sing softly it was a song I had been working on. I was called From Dawn to Dusk. I went around to make sure I didn't leave anything behind.

I decided that I wanted to go to meet my real parents so I went to mount Olympus. It had to be the most beautiful place in the world. It was made entirely out of marble I looked around not quite sure what to do. So I started walking around until I found a door marked Zeus' thrown room. I told him it was me Hermione his daughter and asked him where my mother was and if he would show me around. Also that I had to be back soon so no one would know that I was gone.

He asked why nobody knew I was here. I explained about Voldemort and the Death Eaters and told him that if the wrong person knew who I was I would be taken prisoner and be forced to work for Voldemort or die. He apparently didn't know anything about Death Eaters or Voldemort.

By now we had walked quite a ways. I asked him why he had given me his chariot he told me that he thought that I should have it. I asked him if I could bring friends up here. I told him about Harry, Ginny and Ron, and all the adventures we had been on, also that it was up to Harry to defeat Voldemort. He said if I really trusted them they could. I told him I had to get back to earth, and would come back soon.

When I got back I went downstairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast. I made the same things I had made yesterday morning. I yelled for them to get up they all came downstairs. Once we were all done we apperated to platform 9¾.

I went to the heads compartment, I didn't know who had been made head boy I closed my eyes and fell asleep I had the nightmare again but I was shaken awake before he could do anything to me. I looked up to see Draco staring at me eyes filled with concern I told him I had a nightmare. I've always had them. So your head boy, well since we get a kitchen in our dormitories you might just get another taste of my cooking, and he grinned.

We had to start the prefect meeting and went into the heads meeting room. Most of the prefects were already there, I waited there were only 2 missing a Slytherin named Danielle and a Hufflepuff named Cherri. When they arrived we started the meetings we told them about there rounds andthat they could have there position taken from them for misbehaving.

When it was over we went back to our compartment and sat down he noticed my tattoos that he could see, he asked were I had gotten them I told I did the one of the goddess and had the angel done when I went into diagon alley. We talked a little more while he had stayed at Grimulds place we had gotten over the whole I want to kill you bit and we were now somewhat friends.

When we got off the train I went to find Harry, Ron and Ginny. I had decided that I would tell Ginny the truth about me. I found Harry, Ron and Ginny in a carriage and joined them. I told them what I had done this morning. I told them that I met my father and that I could bring the 3 of them with me. I told them of my powers and that I can control the weather and all of the other new powers that I had. By the time I was done explaining we were at Hogwarts. I told them that if they tell anybody that I would be in a lot of danger.


End file.
